My Vengance plan
by Sasori for Eternity
Summary: Sasori Akasuna's little brother, Takumi Akasuna was devastated when Sasori was killed by Anabu ninja. Now, with his teammates, Riku, Itachi's daughter, Kodoku, Kakuzu's son, and Yūgure, Hidan's son are off to kill the Anabu, with trouble on the way...
1. Chapter 1

My vengance plan  
Prologue

"Elder brother!" Takumi yelled running through the field. "Elder brother!" A huge storm was approaching. Across the field, there was an Akatsuki chained to a tree, on either side of him, was an Anabu weilding a sword. "TAKUMI! GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" The Akatsuki yelled across the field to the boy. "No!" He yelled as he slipped in the mud. In a matter of seconds, the Akatsuki was dead.

Part one  
"AAAAAH!" Takumi woke up screaming. "That dream again...my older brother...who was he? Why'd he die? Dammit! I can't even remember his name!" Takumi grabbed his samurai sword. "This is the only way, to advenge you brother." Takumi said to himself. "Today, I'm going to recruit myself in Akatsuki! I swear, I will find out who you are and advenge you!" Takumi ran outside. A perfectly clear day in the Sunakagure village.

Just as Takumi was going to set foot out of the village, he saw two people walking by, both wearing black overcoats with red clouds on them. 'Akatsuki!' Takumi thought. They were heading in the directions of the Kazekage's house. One tails! In Takumi's eyes, they didn't seem to be in a rush, so he cut them off. As he got a better look at them, he saw that one of them was short and had red eyes and the other one was carrying a huge kife-like thing that had bandages wrapped around it. The guy himself, was incredibly tall, with blue skin, gills and sharp teeth. Compared to Takumi, with him being short with red hair and soft blue eyes, he looked like a peacegiver, where in real life, he causes a lot of havoc. Many people underestimate him. But these guys looked really threatning. "Get out of our way, kid." The red-eyed guy said. "We're busy." "Recruit me!" He yelled.

The blue guy looked at his partner. "Hey, Itachi. Doesn't he look like-" Itachi cut him off. "We don't EVER speak of that man. Besides, he's dead, Kisame. That's impossible." "I guess you're right." Kisame said obidently. "Anyways, kid. What the hell do you want?" "I want to join Akatsuki!" Takumi repied. "Give me a reason." Itachi said. "My brother was in Akatsuki, and he died! I want to advenge him!" "Told you sooo!~" Kisame singsonged. "And you need to know when to shut up" Itachi snapped back. "Please... for my brother! I need to know who he was!" "Fine." Itachi said. "But it's leader-sama's desicion, not ours." Itachi agreed. "Thank you!" Takumi bowed. "Um... I'll be right back." "He really does look like Sasori." Kisame said.

A few weeks later, Takumi was at the Akatsuki hideout, being assigned a partner. "You will be partnered with Deidara for now on. DEIDARA!" The leader called. Someone then walked into the room. 'Is that a boy or a girl...?' He thought. "Yes, leader,un?" The person answered. 'It' had long blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail, with bangs covering their left eye, and blue eyes. 'She's cute.' Takumi thought. "Everyone makes this mistake,un," Deidara explained. "I'm a guy,un. I know what you were thinking,un." 'I regret coming here now..." Takumi then thought. When he finally came back to earth, he saw Deidara, his new partner, gaping at him. "What?" Takumi yelled, kinda creeped-out. "Oh, sorry, un. You look like someone I used to know, un. He's dead now, un." Deidara had a sad look in his eyes. "Oh, sorry, un! I was getting all emotional, un!" "Wait!" Takumi said. "Tell me who I look like!" "Sasori," Deidara said. "Sasori of Sunagakure." "That's the village I'm from!" Takumi yelled, pointing to the band around his wrist. "HE'S MY BROTHER!" Takumi was smiling.

"I was wondering why you looked so much like Sasori no Danna..." Deidara said. "That makes perfect sense, un." "I'm just so happy!" Takumi said. "Now all I need to do is find the Anabu who killed my brother, then I can die peacefully!" "You are actually going to go after the ANABU, un?" Deidara said, shocked. "You are looking for an easy way to death, man, un. Don't do it, un. I swear, un. You will die, un." "I have to. I swore to Sasori. I'm going to advenge him." Deidara started crying. "Wha-what the hell?" Takumi yelled. After all, it isn't every day you see an S-ranked ninja cry. "I-I'm sorry, un... I must look like a complete idiot, un. I-it's just that... he-he was my best frind, un..." Deidara said in between sobs. This was a very confusing sight. First, crying, then, a confession. This guy just got more and more weird. "AAAAARRRGGGG!" It was a scream from the room next door. "Shut up, Hidan!" Deidara yelled, elbowing the wall that separated the two rooms. "That's Hidan." Deidara explained. "And he's OBVIOUSLY doing one of his retared-ass rituals right now. "Okay, then. I will be sure to be very aware of that for now on..." Takumi said, half sarcastically.

"Please..." Deidara said. "Advenge him, un. For me." "I swear my life on it! I will advenge him!" Takumi said, making a cross with his fingers over his chest, like a five-year-old, after all, he's sixteen and a little immature. Deidara wiped off his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much..." he mumbled. Takumi now knew he had to. Deidara was giving him puppy-eyes, and that means buisiness. A few minutes later, a girl about Takumi's age with purple hair hanging a little bit past her shoulders ran up to him. "My name is Riku." She said. "I'm Itachi's daughter." She was about his height, her black overcoat had a huge slash down the front where it should be zipped up. She ws bleeding all over the place and her Sharingan was still activated. "Sorry, I was just in a huge fight." She explained. "But something's wrong. I need to talk to you in private.

"My father... my father and uncle Kisame went missing a few days after they brought you here." She said, emotionless. "Uncle?" Takumi asked. "Don't ask. I've called him that as long as I can remember..." she said, embarassed. "It's fine. Takumi replied. "I'm on a misson to kill all the Anabu. I'll postpone that and help you find your dad. "We will help, too." An almost unaudible voice said behind them. Riku and Takumi turned around to see two boys, about 16, walking towards them. "We have nothing better to do, anyways." Said the one who looked overconfident, with his slicked black hair, purple eyes, and his and scythe, which was on his back. "Oh yeah, don't look into his eyes." He said, pointing to the shy one, with stiches all over and his hair covering half his face. 'Hidan and Kakuzu's kids...' Takumi thought. "I'm Yūgure and this is Kodoku." Yūgure said, pointing to himself and the shy boy. "I just need to do something that kicks ass." "Yūgure," Kodoku whispered. "It was my idea." "What's it matter?" Yūgure mumbled back. "Come on, we will leave at once." Riku said, taking her flute off the table. She is able to use jutsu through her flute depending on the type of jutsu. The four left in secret, Hidan and Kakuzu would be pissed if they found out that Yūgure and Kodoku ran off to 'sparta' against the Anabu. They were walking through a secret path in the woods. "Maybe we should come up with a team name!" "Team Gekido." Yūgure suggested. "Rage? That's cool. I second that." Riku said. They were walking by the lake when all of a sudden, a kunai flew by their heads. "What-!" Yūgure said, turning to the direction the kunai came from. "ROUGE NINJAS!" Takumi yelled, drawing his sword. "Father taught me about these guys! They're jounin!" Riku played some notes on her flute and jumped in the air. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. She landed and three of the twenty ninjas fell dead. Yūgure dashed at a few ninjas with his scythe. "Yūgure!" Kodoku screamed. He was at the bridge, blocking a sword with his bare arms. "HANG ON, KODOKU!" Yūgure screamed as he cut off a rouge's head. Takumi was going sword-happy then turned when he heard Kodoku screaming. Kodoku had fallen in the water. Problem was he can't swim. He struggled then sunk. "KODOKU!" Yūgure yelled. There was complete fury in his eyes. In his rage, he killed off the rest of the rouge within seconds. "HANG ON, KODOKU!" He screamed again as he ran up to the lake, took off his overcoat, and dived in. After about a minute, Riku and Takumi stated getting worried. "What if Yūgure drowned, too?" Takumi asked. Suddenly, Yūgure splashed up, holding Kodoku. "Damn, the lake's deep..." he mumbled under his breath. Kodoku didn't appear to be breathing. Yūgure layed him down. "KODOKU!" He yelled. Yūgure put his head on Kodoku's chest to check for hertbeat. No pulse. He put his hands on his stomache and pushed down a few times. He checked again. Still no pulse. Yūgure started crying. At this sight, Takumi and Riku started crying, too. Riku took out her flute and started playing a sad song. Yūgure then pressed his lips against Kodoku's and started CPR. He checked for pulse again. None. Yūgure leaned over his dead friend and cried hard. "Kakuzu's gonna kill me..." he sobbed. "He's dead... He's dead..." Takumi looked at Kodoku's body. "HE'S BREATHING!" He yelled. Kodoku blinked. "Yūgure... what happened?" He whispered. Yūgure looked his best friend in the eye. "You...you aren't raging..." Yūgure whispered. "I know." Kodoku grinned. Yūgure hugged him tight. "I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!" He cried. Takumi and Riku, not knowing what else to do, hugged them, too.

"Let's go." Riku said, breaking the hug. "Oh, right." Takumi said. "Come on, you guys." Kodoku had deep gashes in his arms. "What're you doing?" Takumi asked, looking over at the shy boy. "My dad taught me how to sew," Kodoku replied. "I'm sewing up my wounds." "That's really cool!" Riku said. "Hey, guys. It's getting kinda late. Let's set up camp for the night." "Sounds good to me." Takumi agreed, climbing up a tree. "Is it really safe to sleep up there?" Kodoku asked Takumi, who was at LEAST fifteen feet in the tree now. "I dunno. Wanna join me?" He replied. With a shrug, Kodoku started climbing the tree.

"Listen, you guys." Riku said. "It's neither mine nor Yūgure's fault if you guys fall." Yūgure and Riku were standing at the foot of the tree, looking up at them. "We understand that." Takumi grinned. They were both sitting in the tree, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Takumi had a weird dream. "Brother! I am going to avenge you!" He had said. Sasori just blinked and backed away. "You're making a really big mistake." His brother replied. "I have friends who are helping me, though!" "USELESS! They're too many of them! You will die in a heartbeat! That Yūgure kid killed all those WEAK rouges because he was pissed! That other kid almost died!" Takumi walked toward Sasori. "Brother…" Sasori smacked his hand. "Don't even TRY, FOOL!" Takumi snapped awake. He was hanging by a branch by his cloak. "Kodoku…" He said. Kodoku woke up almost immediately. "Yeah…?" He mumbled. "You kick in your sleep." Kodoku looked down to see Takumi, trying his best not to struggle. "Maybe we should have listened to Riku…" Takumi rolled his eyes. "Just save me. I don't wanna die. I don't like dying." The branch snapped. "OH SHI-!" Takumi screamed. "WHADDID I TELL YA!" Riku yelled, half awake. Kodoku caught Takumi just inches before he went _splat. _"Man…that was too close." Takumi mumbled as he dropped to the ground. "You get down here, too! Kodoku! It's not safe up there!" Riku rolled her eyes.

The next morning, Yūgure caught some fish. "Hey, watch this!" Riku said, nudging Kodoku. She did some hand signs and suddenly spit out fire into the fire pit they made. "I learned that from my dad!" She said, confident and proud. "Impressive…" Kodoku mumbled. Takumi was keeping guard with his puppet army, which he err…'stole' from Sasori. "Lunch!" Riku called a few minutes later. Takumi dropped the puppets and joined the others. "Finally! I'm starving!" Yūgure said. All of a sudden, a branch snapped. "What the he-" Takumi mumbled. All of a sudden, a blue, aura-like powder surrounded them. Kodoku covered up his face with his shirt, and then he saw Takumi, Riku, and Yūgure fell asleep. Kodoku laid down and pretended to be asleep. "Perfect." A voice said. "They're all affected." Kodoku peeked his eyes open to look at them. They were wearing animal-like masks. 'ANABU!' Kodoku thought. He suddenly jumped up. "Your…kind…isn't…ALLOWED…here!" He yelled. Kodoku uncovered his other eye and glared into their eyes. They were glowing. The Anabu stared at him. "What's up with his eyes?" One of them said. "C-creepy!" Said the other.

A thick black aura was surrounding Kodoku. "You stay away." Kodoku said. "Or I'll kill you!" The two Anabu were paralyzed. Kodoku charged at them at the speed of light. Tentacles from his stitches soon completely surrounded the Anabu. In seconds, blood was splattered everywhere and Kodoku was lying unconscious. Yūgure was the first to wake up. "Kodoku! Are you okay?" He yelled as he ran over to him. Yūgure saw the blood splattered all over Kodoku's body, then saw the dead Anabu. "KODOKU! WHAT HAPPENED?" Yūgure yelled. Kodoku woke up in a daze. "What happened? I don't remember…" "That's what I wanna know!" Kodoku looked around at all the blood and the two dead bodies. "Wanna raid them for their weapons?" Yūgure grinned. "Hell, yes." Eventually, Riku and Takumi woke up. "What the hell happened…?" Riku asked. "My head hurts…" "Don't know. But I think Kodoku killed them." Takumi grinned. 'One step closer.' He thought. "I can't remember what happened." Kodoku explained. "And why am I covered in blood?"

Eventually, they got cleaned up (all that blood) and headed out, by Riku's orders because she assumed that more Anabu would attack that general area. "I cannot believe it! The second we leave our safe area, we're attacked!" Takumi exclaimed. "Dude, there's no such thing as a safe area when you're in Akatsuki." Yūgure rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a noob." Riku said, leading the way. "I'll go sharingan on you if you whine like that." Yūgure shivered. "Yūgure knows that firsthand." "I'm not whining. I'm simply pointing out the obvious." "I'm now whining, I'm simply pointing out the obvious!" Yūgure mocked, in an annoying, high-pitched voice. "BLEEEH!" Takumi yelled, sticking his tongue out at Hidan, who was doing the same thing. Riku hit them both oh the head with the dull side of her sword, causing Kodoku to facepalm. "You guys… can you be anymore loud?" Yūgure started singing really loudly: "IM A BARBIE GIRL IN THE BARBIE WORLD LIFE IN PLASTIC ITS FANTASTIC COME ON BARBIE LETS GO PARTY!~" Some crows flew from the trees. Riku, Takumi, and Kodoku stared at him. "Just like your dad. You have problems." Yūgure rolled his eyes. "Since when do you care?" "Since being stealthy is part of being a ninja."


End file.
